Larimar (Qwertyuiopscout123)
Larimar is a gemsona created and owned by Qwertyuiopscout123. Appearance Larimar is a very tall gem, being a couple of inches taller than Pearl. She has very pale blue-white skin, and short blue hair with streaks of sky blue and sea foam green eyes. On her arms she has blue bands similar to Jasper's. Her gem is a polished larimar embedded in the palm of her right hand. She sports a sleeveless blue dress, that has light blue green wave like pattern along the bottom, and a star pattern on her waist. She wears a pair of light blue gloves. She also wears light blue boots with dark blue bands on the bottom and top with green blue accessories on the bottoms. Personality and History Larimar was created on a gem colony approximately 6135 years ago. she was assigned to Blue Diamond's court and helped supervise constructions. such as the Lunar Sea Spire and The Sea Shrine. Larimar had a fascination with the seas and oceans of Earth, and realizing what would happen to them if the Earth was completely colonized, during the rebellion, she fought on the side of the Crystal Gems. When the corrupting light activated, larimar managed to protect herself, from being fully corrupted, but ended up half-corrupting and she fled into the sea, and she wandered the oceans until she was found by Garnet and healed back into normality by Rose. Larimar is very precise gem who likes things to go according to plan. She doesn't stand for any sort of rudeness or backtalk whatsoever, but has learned to let loose a little. Powers and Abilities Larimar possesses traits and abilities that are common among all gems. Larimar's fighting style is quite graceful, as she is very agile. She usually mixes her weapon with a series of punches and kicks, as well as using her other abilities. Fusions Larimar has no fusions yet. Skillset * Scepter Profiency-''' Larimar's summoned weapon is a blue scepter with a small, hard, opalescent orb implanted on the top. Larimar can raise spikes on the scepter to cut with as well as throw it. She can usually channel her hydrokinesis through her scepter. * '''Dual Wielding- Larimar can use two scepter's at a time. ** Energy Compression- The orb on the scepter can fire blasts of energy. ** Force Field Generation- The orb can generate a small force filed, but this field is very weak, and once broken, Larimar must wait two minutes for it to regenerate. ** Launching-''' the orb on the scepter can be launched. if the orb is broken in the process, the scepter will create a new one. * '''Swordsmanship- During the Rebellion, Larimar was trained in sword fighting. Unique Abilities * Hydrokinesis- While not the extent as Lapis Lazuli, Larimar has control over water. She can create bubbles of water to use to her expense. Whenever she controls water however, it changes to a blie-green color. ** Hydrolocamotion- Larimar can walk on water. ** Nephleokinesis- Larimar can control clouds and fog. * '''Dowsing- '''Larimar can detect hidden objects at will. Trivia * Larimar's abilities are a reference to the fact that Larimar's can only be found in the Dominican Republic and are sometimes called " The Blue Gem of Atlantis" * Of all my gemsonas, Larimar loves Beach city the most. Gemology * Larimar, also called "Stefilia's Stone", is a rare blue variety of the silicate mineral pectolite found only in the Dominican Republic, in the Caribbean. * Larimar is a type of pectolite, or a rock composed largely of pectolite, an acid silicate hydrate of calcium and sodium. ** Larimar is thought to have healing properties. Gallery HalloweenLarimar Qwerty.png|Larimar's Halloween Costume by Missfitt FireLariGoldAqua-requests.jpg|Drawn by DearlySkies Category:Qwerty Oc's Category:Roleplay characters Category:Approved Characters Category:The Qwert-verse